Wedding Dress
by Calibri-9
Summary: My first songfic! Song used is the english version of 'Wedding Dress' -the Korean version is the original, right?- . Lass x Elesis x Ronan. There's a lot of crying from Lass here. Enjoy reading! Also, please review! Thanks!


Wedding Dress

(A Grand Chase Songfic)

By angel_archer_11

_~Never should've let you go_

_Never found myself at home_

_Ever since that day that you walked right out the door_

_You were like my beating heart that I, I can't control_

_Even though we've grown apart, my brain can't seem to let you go~_

*Flashback, 2 years ago* (Lass' P.o.V.)

It was the evening of a Valentine's Day. The Grand Chase members were invited to a ball at Serdin Castle. Surprisingly, all of us came, despite having lots of voluntary missions and such. And also, we all came to the ball with a partner.

Amy is Jin's girlfriend since last year before this party. Lire and Ryan are leading a good relationship and according to them, what further strengthen it are mountain hikes, nature excursions, and etc. Master Sieghart and Mari were not a couple; not yet at that time. Those two were seen dating for numerous times already. Arme and Ronan came to the ball as a pair, but not as a couple. Maybe they don't want to feel out-of-place. And me? I went to the party with my dearest, one and only love, Elesis. Who knew that she'd be my girl even though she's always paired with Ronan? It's a good thing that Master Sieghart allowed me to be Elesis' boyfriend, even though he himself expected his little girl to end up with Ronan. I just smiled at this memory.

I was planning to propose marriage to her on that day. Before I went to the castle, I rehearsed my lines, trying all the approaches I could think of. I had a tuxedo custom-made for me that month. I also had the ring custom-made: a platinum ring with diamonds. I hoped so badly that my plan would go well.

Suddenly, a waltz played in the background. As usual, Amy was the first one to dance, pulling Jin with her. The others joined in. Soon enough, many couples or pairs, from the Grand Chase or from the nobles, are dancing. A few couples, including Elesis and me, are just standing and staring; me at her and she at Ronan. I wondered why she was looking so intently at him. She also looked sad because of a reason that I don't know. Then all of a sudden, Elesis spoke up.

"Hey Lass, let's go for a dance." she said. I noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

I took her hand and led her to the middle of the grand hall and we danced. I can't stop staring at her. She was wearing a beautiful red gown adorned and intricately designed with rubies; none of which matched the color of her sparkling eyes. Her red hair flowed smoothly down her back. It was one of the rare times that I saw her hair not braided. But she was not smiling. In fact, she is expressionless. That got me deeply wondering.

The number of dancing couples slowly diminished until it was only me and Elesis left dancing. The room darkened and a single spotlight shone over us. It became two whenever we parted while dancing. We danced until the music is over. After a bow from me and a curtsy from her, the guests applauded. Then, Elesis suddenly pulled me away as a new waltz started to play.

"Elesis, slow down! What's with the hurry, anyway?" I said.

"Lass, come with me to the garden." Elesis merely replied.

At the garden, Elesis and I stood facing each other under the light of the moon. This was exactly the scene that I'm thinking of when I was planning the place of my proposal. I tried to speak, but something in me held me back in doing so. Nervousness, I think. Just when I was about to speak up, Elesis spoke first.

"Lass, I'm breaking up with you." Elesis straightly said while looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Wha… You're kidding, right? I know that you're just kidding. You won't do it for real. Please tell me that you won't do it…" I said nervously as I moved closer to hold her and hug her, as if that would change her mind. But she just gently pushed me away. Even so, I held her hand.

"I'm serious about what I said. I'm really breaking up with you. I've found someone else who loves me more than you ever could. It's over, Lass. I'm sorry." she said, her emotion unchanged.

"How can you say that? I gave all the love that I have to you. I sacrificed all my time just to be with you. All my attention was directed to you. How can you say that my love for you isn't enough?" I asked her rather angrily. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I didn't dare show them because that would give her another reason to break up with me; it would prove to her that I am weak.

"It's not you, Lass. It's me. It's over. I'm ending this relationship now. I'm sorry." Elesis said, not answering my query. Then, she turned away and left me, her hand slowly slipping away from mine as she went.

I stood there with my head bowed down. This time, I let my tears fall, not caring if anyone saw me. I cried silently under the moonlight as a realization sunk in my mind: my one and only love broke my heart and left me on the day of love…

_~Thinking back to the old times when you kept me up late at night_

_We used to mess around, laugh and play, fuss and fight_

_I guess it's too late; I'm dancing this dance alone_

_This chapter's done, the story goes on~_

*Present time* (Lass' P.o.V. – narrating about past times)

Sometimes, I can't help but travel down memory lane. I can't help but remember all those things that Elesis and I did together before she ended our relationship.

I remember the time when we went to the fireworks festival. She's always ready when it comes to the festival games. Of course, I also joined the games that she played. When either of us lost, we just laughed it off and tried again. And when she won, there's a sparkle in her eyes when she received her prize. When I won, I gave all my prizes to her. She loves stuffed toys. I have to admit, she acts like a child sometimes.

I also remember the times when we went to the park for some fresh air. Oftentimes, a sunny day at the park would end up as a rainy one. So, we always end up chasing each other in the rain. When one of us caught the other, we both reward each other with a kiss. Those times were some of the best moments in my life.

Like most couples, we had our own fights. Sometimes, we accused each other of cheating. She accused me of dating Arme and Lire while I accused her of flirting with Ronan. This would go on for days, until one of us decides to explain and apologize, and the other, forgive.

I never thought that my accusations about her would be true…

_~Baby, can't believe that you are not with me_

'_Coz you should be my lady, all I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him, promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you, even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress_

_Oh, see you in that wedding dress…~_

*Present time* (Author's P.o.V.)

Talk about someone who can't get over a break-up with a first love. Yep, that's Lass. He's in his EMO mode and currently crying himself out (or other emotes) in the study of his mansion. Well, he's always been like that since the unfortunate incident two years ago.

A knock was suddenly heard.

"Come in." Lass said.

A maid shyly came in. She spoke in a soft manner.

"Master Lass, a letter came this morning. It's for you." the maid said.

"Just leave it on my table. I'll read it later." Lass replied coldly.

The maid put the letter on the table then she turned to leave. But before she left the room, she said something.

"I don't mean to interfere, Master Lass, but please, try to move on. It's been two years since that incident. If you continue being like that, you'll be locked in a world of solitude and loneliness forever." And with that, the maid left.

_You don't understand…_ Lass thought.

Lass shifted his attention to the letter lying on the table. He took out a cutter and opened the envelope.

"It's from Ronan. Hmph, it's been so long since we last saw each other." he said then proceeded to read the letter. The letter read as: (some parts omitted)

_Hey Lass! Looks like you lost our bet! I will be married first before you! Now where's that 1 million that you promised? Just joking._

_Anyway, I know that you're asking who my bride will be. But before I reveal her name, I am apologizing in advance. You see, my bride and wife-to-be is no other than Elesis. I know quite well that you haven't gotten over that thing two years ago. Again, I'm apologizing._

_Our wedding will be on the next month. Of course, the Grand Chase members, especially you since you are my best friend, are invited. Elesis and I will truly happy if all of you could come._

After reading that part of the letter, Lass broke down into silent tears.

_~Snapping out this misery_

_Depression this ain't me _

_But I always turn around one hundred and eighty degrees_

_You got control of me that I, I can't explain_

_Somebody call 911 emergency before I go insane~_

*Present time* (Lass' P.o.V.)

Damn. I felt like I was hit by a big boulder after reading that part of the letter. All right, call me weak, a crybaby, and etc. I really cried. If I couldn't handle the memory of the incident two years ago, how much more can I handle knowing that Elesis will be married to my best friend? Damn, I feel like killing myself.

But I didn't. I will never do that. I calmed myself down and continued to read the letter. I read the part before the PS and the PS part itself. It read: (some parts omitted)

_After next weekend, I will be busy. Very busy in fact, for many matters. So, I'm planning a guys-only party next weekend. It's the only day where I don't have anything to do. Elesis is planning the same thing as me, only thing is, it's a girls-only party. The girls (you know whom I am talking about) rented a place for their own party. Anyway, our party will be at my place. Please do come._

_PS: Master Sieghart will be coming, of course. He made sure that I wrote about that detail __before I send this letter to you. He said that he's looking for you. He wants to talk to you __so you really have to come._

What the hell? Why is Master Sieghart looking for me? Oh yeah, maybe he'll rub in that incident again. Even so, I have to go; it's my best friend inviting me after all.

*Next weekend* (Lass' P.o.V.)

I keep on forgetting this despite the fact that Ronan is my best friend. He came from a noble family, so naturally, he's rich. His mansion never fails to impress me even if I already went there for many times already; it's bigger than mine. I heard that he got his place extended last year.

At the door, I can't explain why I'm feeling nervous. Maybe it's because I'm only wearing casual attire and I'm expecting them all wearing tuxedos. I tried to calm myself down by telling myself that I brought with me the most expensive wine ever. That seemed to work.

I pressed the doorbell. Ronan was the one who opened the door.

"Hey, dude. It's been so long since we last saw each other." I greeted. He's not wearing a tuxedo. Great. "Oh, I brought some wine."

"Thanks. Maybe we could all share it later. Come in; Master Sieghart is waiting." he replied. Why is he acting as if Master Sieghart is the one who owns the place?

I started a little conversation with him as we walked down the hall.

"So, you're getting married to Elesis. Congrats about that." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "How did you make her answer you?"

"Maybe Master Sieghart will answer that question for me." he said nervously. Why ever so?

Anyway, he led me to the study. Master Sieghart is there, sitting behind a desk.

"Thank you, Ronan. Would you mind if you leave for a while? This is a matter that I and Lass should discuss privately." Master Sieghart said. He acts like he owns the place.

"No, I don't mind." Ronan said then left.

Then, Master Sieghart motioned for me to sit down on the chair in front of him. Is it just me, or did the room's temperature drop?

"I won't sugarcoat you. I will say this directly. Elesis doesn't love you all that much. That is why she broke up with you and chose Ronan instead." he said. Damn. What a statement.

"Yes, she loved you for real when you asked her to be your girlfriend. She even threatened to fight me if I didn't agree. Since she is the only family I've got, I agreed. I don't want to be distant to her, being her relative. But to be honest, I want to say to her that I strongly disagree." he continued.

_So you were just faking your consent._ I thought.

"Then, a year later, she would always come home complaining or angry. She would say that you are like this; you are like that, etc. I so badly wanted to tell her what I wanted to say to her before. But I can't and I don't want to. Some weeks later, she started to narrate stories about her being with Ronan. That went for months, until she told me that she wanted to break up with you. Her problem is that she doesn't know how to say it to you. At first, I got angry at her. But that quickly subsided. I then gave her a little advice."

_Hmph. You gave her the lines, admit it._ I thought as anger slowly rose up to my mind.

"I tried talking her out of her idea of breaking up, to be honest. I tried reasoning that you may have something that Ronan doesn't. But she said that she doesn't feel the love from you anymore. So I just consented with her idea to just break up with you. I never thought that she would do it on a Valentine's Day celebration."

I can't stand this anymore. It hurts knowing that your girlfriend, in my case, my ex, is saying things behind your back.

"To be honest, I think you're a fool. You didn't immediately realize that your girlfriend doesn't love you anymore. And you didn't realize that the same girl is already with another man."

Ouch. If only I could commit suicide right then and there. Elesis was dating Ronan while we're still on! Damn!

"And after a long time, Ronan asked me if he could be Elesis' boyfriend. This time, I willingly agreed, without even a threat from Elesis. And more time passed, he asked for my granddaughter's hand in marriage. I didn't disagree a bit."

I want to say an obscenity. This is all too much. I was called as a 'fool' by Master Sieghart. I found out that Elesis doesn't love me for real. If she did, she wouldn't date Ronan, and she wouldn't break up with me. Tears started to form in my eyes. Damn it, why must they come at the wrong time?

"I'm leaving now. I have matters to discuss with Ronan." he said then stood up to leave the room. "I always knew that you are weak, but you mustn't show it in front of people, especially me."

I wanted to throw a knife at him. He has insulted me for too much already, whether directly or indirectly. But instead, I slumped in my seat and let myself cry. Maybe Master Sieghart is right. I really am weak.

_~Since you moved on, you took a piece of me, give it back_

_So much pain in my chest, blacking out, heart attack_

_I guess it's too late; I'm dancing this dance alone_

_It's too late… too late~_

Ronan called me so that we could all gather in the living room. I dried my tears and went after him. I pulled my bangs down to cover my eyes so that no one would notice that I cried.

Anyway, before we head on to different matters, we had some wine. Apparently, the wine used was the one I brought. I felt kind of flattered. Master Sieghart stood up, wine goblet at hand.

"I thought at first that my dearest granddaughter would end up with Lass. But then, an unfortunate incident happened. Now, she moved on to a new life. She became the girlfriend of Ronan and now, she is Ronan's wife-to-be. I would like to propose a toast to congratulate Ronan and Elesis." he said. The others, including me because it would be rude if I don't, responded.

The get-together went on. I wouldn't call it a party because I'm so depressed. And from what I know about parties, all the guests are happy.

The only thing that made me feel somewhat okay is the alcoholic beverage. I used them to try to drown the pain I'm feeling.

I was surprised with myself. I already downed about 8 bottles of that beverage and I'm still not yet feeling dizzy. On normal days, 3 bottles are enough to tip me over. But since I'm feeling so much emotional pain, the drink didn't have an effect on me.

While I was feeling fairly sober, almost all of the guys, except Master Sieghart of course, are acting weird already. They had too much. They started to tell corny jokes and laugh like crazy. Sooner or later, they were by the rented karaoke machine, singing songs using their funny, drunk-man voices (complete with the hiccups too), yet it was not enough to lift my spirits.

Master Sieghart just shook his head in reply to their little mischief. He then saw me sitting all alone on a couch in front of a little table where empty alcohol bottles are placed. He came over and started to talk to me.

"Hey. You drank a lot of alcohol. Better stop now or else you'll end up like the others or worse." he said after he finished counting the empty bottles on the table.

"Shut up. Just leave me alone, will ya? You're the very reason why I'm doing this, anyway." I said in reply. Maybe I got affected with the alcohol after all. I become short-tempered when I get drunk. All of the Grand Chase members know this.

"The first time I got drunk was a very, very, very long time ago. I got hold of some strong alcoholic beverage then, bang. What a ruckus I caused back then." Master Sieghart said calmly. "I wrecked about 13 tables in the tavern that I was in."

"I don't give a freakin' damn about that." I snapped at him. Man, I hope that he would stop talking. If he continued, I might cause a commotion here. Aside from being weak, he might think of me as a violent person and therefore, really not worthy for his little girl.

"I too went through your situation. I once courted this woman so long ago. We both love each other so much, but her father wouldn't let her be with me, for he plans to marry her off to some other rich man. He even threatened his daughter that he would kill me if she went off with me again. So one night, she ended our relationship to save me from her father's anger." he narrated. "I couldn't take what she said to me. I felt very hurt. So I tried to diminish the hurt by drinking lots of alcoholic beverages, like what you are doing now."

"You both love each other. Elesis didn't love me as much as I love her. There's a very big difference in those two situations." I said. Then, I found myself slowly reaching for an empty bottle because I was planning to break it on Master Sieghart's head. Master Sieghart knew in advance what I was about to do so he stopped me.

"Yes, they are different, but it's the words conveyed that made them common." he said.

I stopped at that statement. Suddenly, all the anger that I have for Master Sieghart left me.

"I suggest that you move on. A break-up is not the end of your life. It's only a step towards a better relationship." he said to me then left.

_~Baby, can't believe that you are not with me_

'_Coz you should be my lady, all I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him, promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you, even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress_

_Oh, see you in that wedding dress…~_

*Next month: Elesis and Ronan's wedding day* (Lass' P.o.V.)

I'm now standing in front of a full-body length mirror in my room, wearing another custom-made tuxedo, specially made for Elesis and Ronan's wedding day. I love its color: charcoal black. I'm still lamenting my loss, though not physically but emotionally. Then, I took a silver necklace from a small table beside the mirror and wore it. Its pendant is the ring that I'm intending to give to Elesis 2 years ago. I couldn't let go of her… I just can't…

Once I saw that my suit is okay, I went off to the temple where the wedding will be held. As I climbed the steps towards the structure, I thought of many things. Why am I going here anyway? Oh yeah, Ronan invited me. It would be a disappointment to them if I'm the only Grand Chase member who didn't come. Will I be able to handle it? To relive the pain once again; to see the one you love the most being wed to another man. That I don't know.

The priestess is already there, standing behind the temple's golden altar. Ronan is standing nearby, wearing his white tuxedo. He was chatting with the other guests. He didn't see me yet so I took the time to explore the temple even for a bit.

In one of the quiet corridors, I suddenly heard laughter coming from a slightly opened door. Then, a familiar voice spoke up.

"I wonder what hairstyle suits me better…" that voice said. It belonged to Elesis.

I went to a hidden area and tried to look in the room through the small opening without her seeing me. What I saw next made my heart sink, for it signified my absolute defeat in the battlefield of love.

Elesis is wearing a beautiful crystal-white gown designed with pearls and crystals. Pure white flowers adorned her hair. Her bouquet, which is made up of more white flowers, sits on the bed. Maids are rushing around the room, in haste to beautify Elesis further. One of them is helping her put on her silk white gloves, while another helped her put on her white shoes.

They are all laughing and chatting with each other. The maids kept on complementing Elesis or asking where her honeymoon with Ronan would take place. Elesis responded happily to all their queries. They put on her veil. It has a crystalline tiara attached to it. Then, I heard something from Elesis that made tears well up in my eyes.

"Will Lass come? I sure hope he does… I want to see him again…"

She still has concern for me. That's enough to make me feel better. But still, she's not going back to me. And she never will. She loves Ronan more than me.

This is it. The wedding's in a few minutes or so. After that, she'll be away from me forever…

_~And I see you with your man, and it's hard to understand_

_If we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began?_

_We would always fuss and fight, and it seems nothing was right_

_But I loved you girl, and you were my world but you never trust this guy_

'_Coz the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar_

_You couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart_

_And I just don't get when you're acting like some other person_

_But I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working_

_And every time they say it's over, it breaks my heart and I don't know why_

'_Coz you done it a lot of times in the past when we get back up and try_

_You said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now?_

_And now you moved on to the next, I'm left with an imperfect smile~_

*Flashback, time uncertain*

(Lass' P.o.V.)

I was strolling in the park alone. Elesis told me earlier that day that she'll be going out for a while to do something. She didn't tell me what it was. So I took the time to get out too. Since the town square was brimming with people, I went to the park instead.

As I was about to approach the tunnel of cherry blossom trees, something caught my eye from another location not too far away from my own: a familiar streak of red. I turned there and I saw Elesis. Then, I saw Ronan approach her. I hid behind some bushes and trees to see further what they were doing.

I saw them act intimately towards each other. They started to hold hands and touch each other's cheek. Then what I saw next sent absolute pain to my heart. They hugged then kissed each other so sweetly. Then they parted and walked down the pathway while standing so close to each other and holding hands

I felt betrayed. I felt very hurt. I felt rage and anger surging in me. So this is what she does when she goes away without me.

I leaned against the tree and slumped down the ground. I felt very depressed but I did not cry. No matter how much I tried, no tears fell. Maybe that hurt wasn't enough to break me down.

(Author's P.o.V.)

Sometime later, Arme and Lire passed by where Lass was. They just finished their shopping spree and were going home. They passed the park as part of their route to their homes. Arme saw Lass sitting by a tree so she called him.

"Hey, Lass! What are you doing there?" she called.

Lass looked up to see Arme smiling at him.

"Oh hi, Arme. I'm just sitting around, doing nothing. Why are you here anyway?" he replied.

"We're about to go home. We need to pass here to get there. Oh, why don't we have a snack first before we get back? I know a newly opened café near here. Let's try it out!" Arme invited happily.

"Okay then. I'll go with you." Lass said then he stood up and went with them to the café.

Meanwhile, after a walk in the park, Elesis and Ronan passed by the café where Lass was.

"Hey, isn't that Lass?" Ronan pointed at the person behind the café's window and asked Elesis, who was looking at the stuffed toys being sold by the merchants on the street.

Elesis turned at the direction where Ronan is pointing at. Sure enough, she saw Lass. And she saw him chatting happily with Arme (Lire wasn't there because she was the one who ordered the snacks). Lass and Arme laughed together often. Sometimes, they accidentally touch each other's hand. By work of reflex, they suddenly pull away, with Arme blushing lightly.

Elesis shook her head and took Ronan's hand.

"Come on, Ronan. Let's go somewhere else." Elesis said.

Elesis stopped by Lass' place before she went home to Sieghart's place. Later that evening, when she got inside, she saw Lass sitting cross-legged on a one-seat sofa. His elbow was resting on an armrest and his head rested on his palm. The fingers of his other hand were tapping impatiently on the other armrest.

"Hi Lass! Sorry I took so long. I have to ah… visit my friend." Elesis said.

"Friend? Or are you talking about your other boyfriend?" Lass answered rather irritated.

"What are you talking about? What other boyfriend? Lass, you're the only one that I love. I wouldn't find another one because I love you." Elesis replied.

"You're such a liar." Lass retorted as he stood up and went near Elesis. "I saw you and Ronan together at the park. You two acted rather intimately towards each other. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that what I'm saying isn't true! Look me in the eyes and deny it!" Lass shouted.

"Okay, I admit it! What you said is true! But I also saw you and Arme together at a café! You were also acting sweetly back there!" Elesis answered back.

"They invited me to join them!"

"Well then, who are your other companions? I only saw Arme in there."

"Lire was with us. Maybe you saw me when Lire ordered our snacks."

"Oh, and you drag Lire in this situation."

"I swear that what I'm saying is true! Why would tell a lie to the one whom I truly love?"

Elesis didn't reply. She suddenly slumped to the floor and started to cry. An effect of conscience, I think.

"Lass, I'm sorry… I don't mean to… I'm sorry…" Elesis said through sobs.

"To be honest, Elesis, after what had transpired today, I don't know if I could trust you again. But I'm willing to give you another chance since I love you. Please don't break that trust again. Love cannot reside where there is no trust." With that, Lass knelt on the floor and hugged the sobbing Elesis.

"Thank you, Lass… I'm sorry…" Elesis said, slowly calming down.

"You know that I'll always love you no matter what. Just don't hurt my feelings again." Lass replied; caressing Elesis' face, and then he kissed her.

(Lass' P.o.V.)

After that night, I went through every day with a threat of a break-up hanging over me. I can't shake my mind out of it, so I had to live with it. By the time that the party two years ago came, I already forgot about it. But the threat sprung up again, as it evolved itself into a reality. My greatest fear came true that very night. Elesis broke up with me to be with Ronan…

_~But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress_

_Oh, see you in that wedding dress (dress, dress)_

_Wedding dress _

_Oh, see you in that wedding dress_

_Oh no~_

*Present time* (Lass' P.o.V.)

The wedding rites started a half an hour later. All the Grand Chase members are here, along with a few other guests. The Grand Chase is positioned in front, all of them except for me. I requested Ronan if I could stand at the back. He agreed, although he became sad. He wants to see all of us together.

Elesis walked down the aisle. She looks like a queen of angels to me because of her dress. Pixies showered tiny flower petals on her as she walked.

The blessing took place. Magical sparks emitted from the priestess' hands and rained on the bride and groom, symbolizing the rain of blessings from the deities above.

"We are indeed fortunate today that we will witness the union of two honorable knights from Kanavan, Elesis and Ronan. Anyone who objects to such union, please speak up now or forever hold your peace." the priestess said. There was a long pause that followed.

There's a side of me that badly wanted to shout out an objection, but there's also another side that tells me to let go of her. It told me that if I really love Elesis, I have to let her go to wherever she is happy. Despite the feeling of longing for Elesis, I followed the side which told me to set her free.

"Since there are no objections, let us proceed with the ceremony." And then, the priestess continued.

What followed that statement is the exchange of vows and rings between Elesis and Ronan. I involuntary held the ring that hung around my neck, wishing that it should be me, and not Ronan, exchanging a ring with Elesis.

"I, Ronan, take you, Elesis, to be my wife…" he said as he slipped the ring on Elesis finger.

It was Elesis' turn to say her vow. I turned away to leave, but I hesitated when I didn't hear any words from her. I looked back at her and saw her looking at me. I wasn't imagining it; she was really looking at me. She then gave the sweetest smile that I ever saw from her. It wasn't a sign of hope for me that she would run away from the ceremony. I know that it was a smile of farewell. She looked back at Ronan and gave the ring then said her vow.

"I, Elesis, take you, Ronan, to be my husband…"

It's over. It's really over. I pulled the necklace on my neck, breaking it, but I still held on to it. I hung my head low as tears welled up in my eyes; it's over now…

The final blessings went on. It hurts so much for me to listen; it kills me to look at them.

"Elesis and Ronan, in as much as the two of you have agreed to live together in marriage, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of rings and the joining of hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. May all the deities above shine their light upon you and bless you." the priestess said. "Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

Ronan lifted the veil and uncovered Elesis' face. She was so beautiful, made even lovelier by the rosy blush on her cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from the temple, dropping the necklace as I went, leaving it behind.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronan Erudon!" the priestess concluded, followed by a thunderous applause. It was the last thing I heard before I completely left the temple grounds. I ran away while letting my tears fall freely from my eyes...

I can't let you go, Elesis… I don't want to say goodbye… I still love you even if I know that you're now in the arms of another man…

= END OF STORY =


End file.
